


Stress Baking

by PrismPrince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Some angst, Stress, Weed Brownies, also?, connor holds a knife at one point, connor murphy stress bakes, exam mention, fight me on this, i will fill, its super minor though, no one writes these fics, sincerely three, some overthinking, tag if i must?, the entirety of the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPrince/pseuds/PrismPrince
Summary: Connor Murphy is stressed.Connor Murphy stress bakes.In more ways than one.Aka Connor calls his boyfriends over as he breaks down over school. They get high and it's cute.





	Stress Baking

Fuck Evan Hansen.

He'd changed Connor too much for his liking. Sure, it was for the better, but it was different. Connor didn't like different. He'd much rather be numb with a sense of familiarity, thank you very much. 

Exams week of senior year was one of the most stressful weeks of his life because of Hansen. Caring about his life apparently meant that his brain suddenly realized school mattered and grades mattered and exams were important and-

His brain had a long disconnect with his body; he didn't register he had ingredients out for brownies until he was turning on the oven. With a sigh, he pulled his hair up into a quick messy bun. The lack of a hair tie on his wrist caused it to itch on the long-constricted spot of skin.

At least it kept him clean.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Evan’s number pretty quickly. He didn't have too many people in his contacts, anyway. His parents (“mom” and “larry”), his sister (“murphy 2.0”), Evan (“tree boy”), Jared (“the tiny one ;)”), and his drug dealer (“pizza hut”). 

He had Jared and Evan on speed dial anyway.

Connor held his phone up to his ear as it rang, leaving the mess of a kitchen to go into his bedroom. If he was making brownies, he might as well upgrade them. 

Walking into his room, he scanned the area. Admittedly, it was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, some drawers were left open, empty water bottles littered every open spot; the average messy teenager shit. The thing that made the room uniquely Connor’s was a hole in the wall just above his bed. It was fairly new, actually, and he hated it. It was nowhere near his worst, though. 

Evan picked up the phone before Connor could get too lost in those memories. 

“Hey, Con,” the voice on the other end sounded concerned. “Everything okay? I just- you never really call..? You always text me and I-”

“Can you come over.” It was more of a statement than a question, his voice deadpanning. Connor interrupted him, knowing the other would probably keep going on and on otherwise. He pressed his phone against his ear using his shoulder now, waiting for a reply as he started rummaging through a drawer.

“O-oh..? Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, I can- I can come. Now?” Evan sounded audibly nervous. To be fair, he usually did, but it was more apparent on the phone because he wasn't as good at hiding it when he couldn't see the person in front of him. 

“Yeah, Hansen. Now.” Connor found his stash of weed, disappointed in himself for taking that long. “Bring Kleinman too, while you're at it?” 

You'd think he could come up with better nicknames for his boyfriends.

~•~

Connor was never the best at making rational decisions while stressed.

Evan and Jared got to his house about two minutes before the brownies were done, and thank god they did. Evan pulled Jared into the kitchen to see Connor opening the oven and literally going to reach in with his bare hands.

Jared let go of Evan’s hand, wrapping his arms around Connor from behind and taking a few steps back to pull Connor away. “You're an idiot,” he declared, Evan fumbling to grab oven mits and pull the brownies out. He closed the oven and turned to look at Connor, concerned.

“Con, are you o-”

“I could've pulled them out,” Connor interrupted, his hands instinctively reaching up and resting on top of Jared’s. “‘Ve done it before.”

“No you couldn't’ve, dumbass,” Jared punctuated his claim by pressing a kiss to the base of Connor’s neck. “Remember last time you did it? You had burns all over your hand.” 

“Well, yeah, but I don't need-”

“-us to help?” Evan cut him off, knowing what he'd say and wanting to make sure he got his thoughts in. “You wouldn't have called if you didn't want us to help.”

Jared let go of Connor slowly and carefully, constantly worried he would end up hurting himself somehow. He moved around to stand by Evan, looking at the brownies and then at everything on the counter. 

“Are these weed brownies?” he asked, smiling a bit. “Really, Connie?” 

To be honest, Connor didn't like that nickname. He knew Jared called him that to try and be original, though, so he’d grown used to it a while ago. 

Look -- it made his boyfriend happy. He could put up with a stupid-ass name if it meant that.

“I stress bake.” Connor shrugged, smirking a bit at his unintentional pun. Both meanings of bake fit, anyway. Jared laughed at that, while Evan paused to try and realize what was funny. After a second, he laughed softly.

The corner of Connor’s mouth fell back down to its natural state of a small frown. He pushed past Jared and Evan, grabbing a knife from the kitchen drawer. Evan made strong eye contact with Connor’s hand, making sure he wouldn't do anything. Jared looked like he was struggling to not grab the knife from his hand. Connor noticed both of their reactions and immediately got defensive.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You think I’d pull that shit right in front of you two?” he accused, accidentally gesturing to the both of them using the hand with the knife. Evan flinched. “I’m not that much of a freak. Although I'm sure you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You want me to fucking prove that I'd pull some dumb shit like that just so you can get out of it and say you've survived dating Connor. Fucking. Murphy!” 

When the black edge on his vision subsided, he looked around and assessed the situation. Jared was carefully taking the knife out of Connor’s hand. This proved difficult, though, since Connor’s hands were shaking and his knuckles were white from how tight he was gripping it. Connor took a step back and put it down on the counter, walking back until he was in the corner of the L-shaped counter. He braced himself by putting his hands on strips of the counter on both sides of him. Using that mixed with a bit of a hop, he pushed himself up to sit on the counter. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Evan.

“Okay, yeah. You're right. Maybe I do need some help,” he admitted softly. 

Jared walked over to him, Evan following after a second. They both sat on either sides of Connor, both also holding Connor’s hand on the side closest to themselves. 

“No kidding,” Jared said, his tone cynical. Connor decided Jared had two modes: affectionate asshole and sensory-overloaded significant-other.

“Fuck off, Kleinman. Don't agree with me,” Connor instantly snapped back.

Evan squeezed his hand, leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder. “Hey, I know your instincts tell you to fight back all the time-- uh, I'm the flight part of this relationship --but you can relax a bit, okay? It's- i-it’s just me and Jare. We wanna help. I promise.” 

“Yeah, dumbass. We’ve seen you in worse places than this, anyway. We love you,” Jared agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Connor’s cheek. 

There was a few seconds of silence before Connor turned to Evan.

“Hey, Hansen. You ever been high before? ..No? You wanna try it, then? There's no way in hell I'm letting these brownies go to waste.”

~•~

That's how they ended up in a giggling heap around the couch. Evan was laying on the couch, and Jared was sitting on the floor in front of the couch by Evan’s head. Connor, however, was getting the best of both worlds. His torso and head were on the floor, while his thighs were pressed up against the couch. His ankles rested on the back of it, his legs making a kind of tent over Evan. All three were giggling, but it was intermittent. 

Jared was playing with Connor’s hair, his hair tie returned to his wrist. Occasionally, Jared would kiss Evan’s temple thanks to ease of access. They spent the whole time silent- other than the laughs -just absorbing the others’ company.

All three of them needed a day like this.


End file.
